Mya's First Day Of High School
by Bunny Luna
Summary: Mya goes to high school, but its not all she wanted it to be like! She gets into SERIOUS troubles, and gets framed for something she didnt do!!


****

Mya's First day of High School 

__

Mya goes to High School…FINALLY! But it's not all what she wanted it to be like…this was originally a couple of chapters long, but I changed to just one chapter…I guess I'm just to lazy…FYI, most of these characters aren't mine, their my friend, Ruby's. Hehe, so, grab a bag of popcorn and snuggle up in front of your monitor and ENJOY! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mya woke up on that rainy morning. But she didn't care much about the weather, in fact, she liked the rain. She sat up on her bed and yawned. Clicking on her light, she sang:

"The rain ain't bringing me down,

Oh no,

It's not ganna make me frown,

Nu-uh, no

Because today is a glorious day,

For me!"

Her sister then knocked on her bedroom door.

"Time to get up and dressed, first day of school My!" Serenity said.

"Seren I'm up already!"

"All right get dressed then, High School awaits you!"

Mya put on her dark blue jeans and faded blue T-shirt. She brushed her teeth and combed her long blonde hair. She skipped out of her room, spraying perfume onto her body.

"Woah, we might suffocate with all these toxins in the air." Jason said, coming out of his room, carrying his book.

"Oops, sorry, I'm just so excited! I mean, first day of High!" Mya said, with a

glint of happiness in her eye as she jumped up and down.

"But My, it's not all glorious." Hope said, looking a lot more like a teacher with that suitcase she was holding and the suit of gray she wore. 

"Why?" Mya asked.

"Peer pressure."

"Peers wont make me do anything I won't want to do, we've been over this a million times! I won't take drugs, and you know that."

"Well make this one million and one. It's true what you say that you won't take drugs, but just be careful." She then walked down the steps. 

"Well, I best be off." Jason said, walking down the stairs after Hope. 

Mya set the perfume down on the nearest table and slid down the steps. Hope got her thinking: 'Would I take drugs just to fit in?' But she shook that off, knowing she wouldn't do anything that drastic.

She sat at the table and drank her coffee. She sipped her coffee little by little and then heard the bus honk. She took her books, stuffed them into her bag, and ran out the door waving to everyone. She ran through the rain to the big yellow bus. It seemed the brightest thing in the rain. Her hair turned a little blue from the droplets of rain, but when she got on the bus it was blonde again. She got on the bus and went to the back. She watched her house disappear as the bus pulled forward.

The bus stopped a couple of times, and newer people got on. A boy, looking about the age 15 or 16, walks to the back of the bus and by Mya.

"Excuse eh moi, May I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure! Why not?" She moved over to the window side of the bus.

"By the way, my name is Mikoru." 

"Bonjour, Mikoru!"

"Bonjour."

They talked for a while and got to know each other better. Then another boy came over. He sat down across from them and grunted.

"Uh, hi…" Mya said, trying to make conversation. "I'm Mya, how do?" 

He looked at Mya and seemed shocked. "Do I--well, whatever I'm fine, and my name is Kagato." 

"Nice to meet you, Kagato."

He wasn't even looking at her. "Same." He looked embarrassed at his behavior and he looked at the rain roll down the window in streaks. 

The bus slowed to a stop in front of Cherry Blossom High.

"Hope to see you in class!" Mya said, picking up her bag and smiling.

"You too, hopefully." Kagato muttered, picking himself up and walking off the bus.

"You too, Mya." Mikoru said, and both he and Mya walked off the bus together. 

Mya stopped in front of the tall brick building, admiring it.

Mikoru laughed," Come on Mya before we're late…"

"All right, All right, I'm coming…" 

Mya walked up the granite steps and through the oak doors. ' A day to remember…' she thought. Indeed, it was. Mya sat in her first class, Math. But scribbling away math notes didn't give her enough time to hear everything the teacher said. He slapped the ruler onto Mya's desk and she jumped.

"Ms. D' la Flur, if x= 30, what does x+8,350=?" he asked.

"Um…" after two seconds, he slapped his ruler on the desk again.

"You should pay more attention in class, you wouldn't want a detention on your first day…"

She turned a bright pink and heard other kids snickering. Mikoru whispered to Mya," Don't worry, it's always like this on the first day." She just nodded. She inhaled, then exhaled and felt as if all her troubles were gone. Science class went by smoothly for Mya: she got most of the questions right, and enjoyed the lessons and lectures. The bells rang for first recess. 

Mya walked down to the nearest water fountain, but someone pushed her out of the way when she got there. 

"Beauties first, beasts second." A girl with long silver-gray hair stood by the fountain and said.

"Sorry, but I don't see any beaut around here but ME." Mya said, giving smart remarks. 

"Well that's where your wrong and I'm right. No one was here before Brittany Cortes, moi, the richest and most popular girl IN THIS HIGH SCHOOL." 

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. BRAT." 

"What did you just call me?!" 

"Ms. BRAT." 

She opened the water fountain and squirted Mya with water. Mya got soaked and her hair started to turn turquoise blue. She stared at Brittany and started to glow her aura colour: light blue to navy. Mya's eyes glowed very blue, and her senshi uniform flickered on and off her. She looked worse than angry. She looked like she was about to kill Brittany. Mya clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Britt backed away slowly. She looked scared of Mya. "H-hey, I'm s-sorry…" she turned and ran. Mya was still a little angry, so she thought a walk would do her some good. But recess was over, so she had to wait until after special. 

Special this day was PE. Supposedly Mya's favourite class. Mya changed into her PE clothes: blue shorts with a white stripe down the side and a yellow shirt with a navy stripe across it. Mikoru and Kagato both were in PE with her. Mya, as much as she tried, couldn't make her hair blonde again. It just wouldn't dry. So she kept it blue for PE class. She walked over to where Mikoru and Kagato were.

"Bonjour Mikoru, Kagato." Mya said.

"Uh, who are you?" Mikoru asked.

"I'm Mya!"

"But Mya has BLONDE hair."

"Mikoru, it's a long story, very long."

Kagato stared. He looked mesmerized. 'Wow…she's…pretty…but also familiar, but I haven't met her before today on the school bus…' Mya waved her hands in front of his face.

"Hey-loo…" she said.

"Uh, oh, yeah, sorry." He said and went over to the barbells. 

Mya looked at Mikoru and he shrugged. She looked about; no one was on the gymnastic double bars. She wondered why, but she walked over to them and chalked her hands. She took a deep breath and climbed onto the tallest bar, which was ten feet taller than she, was. She swung and the bars creaked. She flied over to the shorter one with great ease, and she felt all eyes on her in the PE room. She felt that way because everything seemed so still. The sun glinted from the high up window down onto Mya. She felt like the star of the whole gymnasium. But little did she know with every swing the bolts that held the bars together loosened. 

All of a sudden, a loud crack in the room. The bolt flung off from one side and the bar fell when Mya was doing a handstand. She slipped and was swinging off the right side. She lost her grip on the bar because her hands were sweaty, and she fell. 

Kagato ran quick as lightning and caught her in his arms. The PE room cheered. Kagato stared long and hard at Mya. He had a flash back.

__

A mystic blue gland of hair swiveled by the corner of his eye. He ran towards it, but it jumped up into a tree and disappeared. He looked about, but saw no one. A pair of glowing blue eyes stared down at him from the tree in the night. He sighed and started to head for his home. But a woman with long reddish hair and clothes as green as the trees themselves---or were they the trees? Well, she jumped into his path and glared at him.

"I want your life," She said.

"I'm sorry its not for sale, miss." 

She laughed. "I'm taking it anyway!" 

She put both of her hands in front of her and an invisible force pushed him back. He fell back and hit a tree. She laughed at him as blood trickled down his lips and onto his shirt. 

"Ocean mist water obligation!" A sweet but strong voice yelled from behind.

It went all so very fast: water hit the monster and she fell back. She wobbled and stood up. A girl with blue hair, as blue as the sky, walked from behind Mikoru. She helped him up and told him to go. He didn't listen; he just went behind a tree for cover.

"Who are you?!" The girl with reddish hair asked.

"Your worst nightmare, Crimson." She replied.

"So it is true then, you're Sailor Ocean mist. We finally meet?"

"Yes, we finally meet. But you're going down, way down, with my ocean power."

"In your dreams, Ocean mist, in your dreams."

"Ocean mist scepter of rain!" 

The water came down slowly…then faster and faster. The water turned to ice rain, and the ice rain turned to hail. The hail hit Crimson on the head, and she was distracted. Ocean mist charged at Crimson, but Crimson took notice and hit Ocean mist in the stomach with some rust-colored powder. It hit Ocean mist like a sack of bricks. She stopped in her tracks and gasped. Crimson took this as her chance and struck Ocean mist with a barb leaf. Ocean mist gasped for air and slowly sunk to her knees. Crimson laughed and disappeared in a puff of emerald smoke. 

Ocean mist was now on her stomach. She was in bad shape, and that leaf seemed to have given her some sort of poison. Mikoru ran over to her. 

"Oh my gosh, are you all right?!" He asked.

"I'm fine, don't…worry…but…are you okay…?" She said, taking gasps of air between every few words. 

"Yes, I'm okay, but we need to take you to a hospital or something…"

"No, no thank you." She closed her eyes gradually.

"No! Don't die on me!"

"Sorry, but the poison is doing its job, as I was doing mine." 

Mikoru thought quickly. She was of the water element, which meant water could cure her. He decided to give it a try. He ran and got a big vat of water and poured it onto her. She flipped over and sucked in all the water. She glowed her aura colours: light blue to navy. Then she blinked a couple of times that made a weird sound. She sat up and looked at Mikoru. 

Mikoru compared his image in his head to Mya.

"I know who you are now!" He said in a loud whisper, almost a hiss.

"What do you mean? I'm Mya and I---" 

"Sailor Ocean Mist!" He said for only her to hear. 

Mya gasped and got out of his arms.

"How…?"

"I know you because I saved you once…and you saved me." He said casually.

Mya thought long and hard. Then she remembered him. She did save him from Crimson once, and he saved her from Crim's venom. 

"Your secret is safe with me." He grinned and winked, and everyone went about his or her business again. Mya stared at him as he walked away. The bell rang and it interrupted her thoughts. She changed and went off to the next class. 

"I want you all to get to know each other better, so I want you to stand up and say a few lines about yourself." The reading teacher said. After a while, it was Mya's turn. She stood up and faced the class. 

"My name is Mya D' La Flur. I am Spanish, French, Japanese, and English. I love animals and my family business is a pet shop. I plan to re-open that run down hamburger place down the road and turn it into a pizza place." She sat back down. 

"I see you are a real community helper, Mya. We could use people like you." The teacher smiled and clapped her hands as the rest of the class went up. The bell rang for lunch. 

At lunch, Mya didn't see Mikoru or Kagato anywhere. Even if it was raining, she decided to go off campus for lunch. Little did she know someone watched her in a corner, then they ran out. 

Mya walked out the oak doors and smelled smoke. Not fire smoke, like as if the lunch ladies burned down the cafeteria, but cigarette smoke as if someone was smoking. There, with a gang of other boys was Mikoru and Kagato--smoking and drinking alcohol. Mya was speechless. She couldn't believe them. 'Why could they have done something like this?' she thought. 

"Heh-hey, Mya, you came to join us? C'mon, try some of this, its great…" Mikoru said. His breath reeked of beer and wine and smoke--all mixed together. 

Mya was stunned. "Mikoru! I thought better of you! And Kagato!" 

"C'est la vie." Mikoru said, which meant 'that's life.' Kagato just shrugged. 

Tears formed in Mya's eyes. "I can't believe you! You can die from using that stuff! That's how MY parents died, you know!" 

Mikoru came over to her and hugged her, sticking something into her pocket and Mya didn't notice. Mya pushed away from him and ran towards the run down hamburger station. Hiro and Hiei Tomson, Neko people (Cat people.) smelled her tears and ran after her sent. Mya crept into the hamburger place and behind the register. Hiro and Hiei walked in. 

"Hey Mya, why the long face?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, Mya, we smelled your salt-water tears for miles." Hiro added.

"These boys I thought were my friends were smoking and drinking." 

Hiro asked," They aren't going to influence you, right? I mean you know what could happen…"

"Heck no! You know I wouldn't do it!" 

"Good Mya because we don't want to loose a great friend like you." Hiei said.

"Aw, Hiei thanks! It's weird, though, to see you guys not quarreling for a change…" She giggled.

"Oh, we still fight, rarely though." Hiro said. 

Then Hiei grabbed Hiro's head and gave him a nuggie. Mya laughed until it hurt.

"Are you feeling better now, Mya?" Hiei and Hiro asked in unison. Mya nodded. Then sighed. She looked around the hamburger place for a while.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" 

"Sure." Hiro said.

"Absolutely." Hiei said. 

"When this stand re-opens, I want you guys to come to its grand opening." 

"Do we get free food?" Hiro asked.

Hiei bashed Hiro on the head. "No."

Mya laughed. "You guys can get a discount." 

"We'll be there Mya, you bet." The both said. 

"Now, better get back to school." Mya said, saying good bye and see you later to the brothers. 

"Bye Mya!" Hiro and Hiei left. 

Back at school, cops were out in front, checking out Kagato and Mikoru. Mikoru looked the drunkest of them all.

"Hey! She's the other one who was smoking!" Mikoru said, with an evil gleam in his eye.

"What?! Me?!" Mya said overwhelmed. 

The police rammed Mya to the school wall. It hurt, since the bricks prickled at her skin. They patted her down and checked her pockets. Inside one pocket, the policeman pulled out a box of cigarettes. Mya gasped.

"Those are so not mine." She said.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you." The cop said. He handcuffed Mya. 

"But…" Mya started.

"Be quiet!" The policeman hissed. 

Mya shut up. Being in trouble with a cop was bad enough. The cop pushed Mya by a very drunk Mikoru and Kagato. But Kagato looked fine now. He looked away from Mya, not daring to face her. He looked out the bars on the window to outside; Mya looked out hers. She couldn't believe this. Then she remembered something. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a safety pin. She opened the pin and picked at the handcuff lock. Her hair flashed blonde to blue then finally back to blonde when the cuffs were off. She opened the door of the car and jumped out. Mya rolled into the street, badly bruising herself. She moaned and got up. The police stopped the car and pulled their guns out on Mya as she ran. Mikoru, in the car, got hold of the safety pin Mya had and started picking the lock. When he got the cuffs off, he used the cop's gun to shoot at Mya. "Good bye, Sailor Ocean mist." He aimed and shot at Mya. 

There was a loud bang.

Blood flew out of her shoulder.

The world went black for Mya.

Mya woke up an hour later in the hospital. Hiei, Hiro, Chris, Serenity, Jason, Hope, Chloe, and Raven all stood around her.

"There goes sixth period class…" Mya said softly.

"Mya?! Oh my GAWSH! Are you all right?" Serenity seemed hysterical: she hugged Mya.

"Ow…" Mya flinched. 

"Oh, sorry…" Seren said.

"Are you going to be all right Mya?" Chris asked in the most caring voice. 

"Yes, I am. So how is everyone?" She said smiling. 

"We're fine." They all said as a coincidence. 

"Wow everyone is alive today!" She giggled. 

"How was…er…your day before this incident?" Jason asked.

"I guess…it was ña." She replied. 

"Did you have home work?" Hope asked. 

"Oh, yes, that reminds me. I need to go to school to get it." Mya said, her voice cracked a bit. 

"You can't go back to school, your hurt!" Serenity said a little worried. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't worry! I'll just get it and come straight back." Mya said, getting out of the bed and putting on her coat. 

"Just let her go, she's determined," Jason said. 

Serenity finally agreed to let Mya go. Mya thanked her and put her shoes on. She opened the door of the hospital then walked down the steps outside. It was getting dark, so she needed to hurry. School was almost about to close its doors. She quickly ran as the streetlights turned on one by one, gleaming down at her as she passed. She looked up and saw the school. She ran up the granite steps and pushed open the oak doors. 

The school looked empty and dark after hours; the hallways seemed less crowded and with every step Mya took, an echo occurred as if there were two of her. She shivered in the cold draft that blew in. The lights lighted her way, but she was still scared of being alone, although she wouldn't admit it. Then a door slammed behind her. She turned around and heard footsteps. The lights flickered, and went out. Her eyes moved about the hall fearfully; she saw nothing but blackness. 'This isn't good…this is not good…' She thought. A pair of eyes stared at her from behind.

She walked to her locker and opened it. With every echo her feet made, she turned around to look if someone was following her. She sighed and thought how silly she was for thinking any one but her would be in the school this time of night. She leaned against her locker. A locker slammed in the distance…it sounded close though. Mya breathed in hard. She was scared to death. 'Why did I have to get my homework? Why? Why? _Why_?' She thought, sliding over to the nearest door. 

The nearest door wasn't the exit though; it was a classroom. She fell in and hit her head against a chair. "Ouch! Hurt some!" She mumbled to herself. She got up and scanned the darkness. She could see nothing, and that's what scared her most. She turned to the window. 'Maybe I can get out this way…' She thought. The door closed behind her. She wasn't alone in the room anymore. 

She quickly tried to unlock the window, but it was too hard to open. She was praying loudly to herself and almost cried. The person walked slowly, in no rush. They knew they had Mya cornered. Mya fumbled so much with the locks she gave up and sat on the floor crying. "Please don't hurt me! _Please don't hurt me_!" Mya thought the person was smiling. A glint of silver rose in the air, and came down quickly into Mya's upper rib. The whit hot pain hurt so much she screamed. 

More people ran down the hall. The assulter seemed to have heard so they quickly ran away. In their rush, they dropped something. Mya pulled the knife out of her flesh and the metallic smell of blood filled the room. She moaned in pain as the lights were turned on and people walked in. She couldn't see their faces; they were blurred. It was like she drank a pill that made every thing go in slow motion…until she fell over. She thought all was lost. 

She woke up, yet again, in a hospital room. Except this time a nurse stood over her. 

"Hello sleepy head!" Hikaru the nurse said. 

"What…? Where am I…? How did I get here…?" Mya answered.

"You're at the hospital, don't you remember?"

"No…"

"Oh dear…Well to make things short, you were rushed here a few hours ago and had a terrible injection under your right upper rib. Serious injury it was." 

"Did the people who took me in know who ran out?"

"A person did this to you? Are you sure it wasn't self-inflicted?" 

"_What_?! You actually _think _I'd do this to myself?! We'll if you ask anyone who knows me, they'll tell you I love being me."

"It was just a hunch…" 

"Well, it was _way far _from the truth."

After this little talk with Hikaru, Mya laid back to relax. Although her rib hurt a lot, she pretended not to notice it. But one thought crossed her mind---'Where was everyone? Serenity? Jason? Chris? Everyone? Did they forget about me?' That thought made her sad. A minute later a different nurse walked in. She had reddish hair under her white hat. 

"Hello." She said.

"Where is Hikaru?" Mya asked.

"Lunch time for her." 

"What's your name?"

"I am…"

"Well?"

"Your worst night mare." She took out a needle from her pocket and injected it into Mya's skin. 

Mya's mind went racing. So many thoughts hit her; and it hurt. She held her head and curled into a little ball. She heard the nurse laughing. It sounded familiar…_Crimson. _It was Crimson who did this to her…for revenge…She heard a sound of silver slashing the air. She looked up at Crimson…She had a saber; she was going to put an end to Sailor Ocean Mist forever. 

"Stop rahgt th'eah!" A glass shattered and Sailor Eternal Sunset entered.

Crimson turned and saw her, " So we have another senshi here…"

"That's rahgt shugah!" She said, winking. 

Crimson grimaced, "Right. You're going down as well."

"Ain't bettin' on it, sweeteh! _Heaven's Eternal Rope!_" 

A white rope wrapped around Crimsons waist and picked her up. In mid-air, it tied her and tightened around her. Crimson wheezed. She started to turn from pink too red.

"Let me go, before I kill your other senshi friend."

"No way, shugah you can do that." 

"Oh, I can, and I will." 

Sailor Eternal Sunset stared for a while at Crimson. 

"You wouldn't do it." The Sailor scout said.

"Watch me." 

Crimson formed a fist and Mya jumped in pain. Crimson did this over and over until the worried scout was afraid it might hurt Mya badly. 

"STOP!" She finally said.

"Told you I would. Let me go now."

"No, I just told you to stop so I can finish you off! Good bye!" 

The rope squished Crimson tighter. Then a sickening _splat _was heard and blood was all over. This seriously was not a good day for anyone, especially Mya. Sailor Eternal Sunset helped Mya.

"Thanks, Sailor Eternal Sunset, you were a big help." Mya said.

"No problem! Jest be careful next tahme 'round…"

"Yeah I will!" 

"I best be outtie." 

"Okay…bye…and…can you tell my sister to come here? I need a visit from the gang badly…" 

She giggled. Then turned. "I'm sure your sister will come…I'll ask her to." She then turned around and winked. 'I am your sister Mya, just can't tell you that yet…'

The story ends like this; a brown picture old with age of Sailor Eternal Sunset winking and Mya in the bed behind her…


End file.
